1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for adjusting face pose in an image and a method and an apparatus for face recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Facial recognition may be used as a method for user authentication and is suitable for a wide range of applications, such as human-computer interaction (HCl), games, artificial customer services, building security and the like. Face recognition is enabled by matching collected face images with face images stored in a database. However, face images collected under unconstrained circumstances have a variety of different poses, making the matching process difficult. For example, when a side view image of a face at a certain angle, which is not a frontal view image of the face, is collected by a camera, it may be difficult to use a computer to recognize the face based on a database that stores front view images of faces.